


Boy, am I gonna like it here.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dave is a little shit the whole time, Dave swears a lot, Drug Dealer Dave, Eventual Smut, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John tries to avoid him, Multi, Slightly inspired by Orange is the New Black, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his bro died, Dave Strider basically went to shit. After being caught with drugs, he's sent to prison where he meets an old friend or two, along with a half-sister. With guards literally up his ass and some annoying people, he decides one thing for sure: Do his time and get out. But not without some fun.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Dave's a little shit who gets sent to prison for drugs and hits on people a lot, specifically John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fanfiction so please help me and criticize my writing <3 Also I'm bad at trolls so you probably won't see a lot of them, I'm sorry. :c Dave's POV by the way if you didn't catch on. I also might re-write this one day more seriously if you want me to, but for now I just wanted to post something.

Well, it's certainly not the _worst_ looking prison. Not that I've seen any in real life, but I used to watch those _Locked Up_ and _Scared Straight_ shows sometimes when I was bored or felt like being ironic. Good times. But then Bro died and I got into the fantastic drug business. But hey, it wasn't too bad I guess. Got good money and a few friends. But, sadly, I was caught and am now complimenting this prison for not being as much of a hell hole I thought it would be in my head. I felt something starchy and a little heavy thrown into my arms and I see a blanket. A itchy ass, ripped up and- is that blood? I groan and keep walking. A guard stops me.

"Nice cool shades, bro." The dude literally looks like a creepy ass old man with a mustache so long if I ripped it off his asshole face, I could play fucking double dutch with it. Okay I would need two but you get the point, plus I could totally use his goatee. And he was totally mocking a surfer dude which is NOT what I am at all. "Now take them off or I break them." Okay, wow, rude much? I take the doctor note I had from my pocket like it's fucking high school all over again and hand it him. He reads it and laughs a little. He shuffles me away, handing back my doctor's notes and does that hand sign shit that means I'm watching you. Creepy ass motherfucker, you don't know me like that. I walk away to get clothes.

Some lady officer guides me and like 5 other guys to this little room with 3 bunk-beds and you know I'm already thinking hell yes top bunk motherfuckers. "Dave Strider..... bunk 5." She says, and continues with the last person. I look to the bunk labeled 5 and oh hell no. Bottom bunk under.... I turn around to see a young looking kid with black hair, you know the black hair goth kids would die for, and the shittiest glasses I think I've ever seen. He's looking at the ground and is walking to the bunk. He looks scared and I hope for the life of me he doesn't snore or cry. God dammit, black hair kid. He notices me looking at him and looks up and I notice he has blue eyes. Hm.

"Oh, hi." He looks like he's scared but a little excited too. Weird ass kid. "Dave, right? I'm John." He smiles a little and tilts his head. 

"Keep that pretty boy act up and you'll be raped within a week, I promise you, kid." I say, raising an eyebrow and turning away. I can practically feel his stiffen. 

"Well, I'm not the one with white hair and sun-glasses." He laughs a little. This bitch. "You'll be a prison bitch sooner than me." Oh hell no. I turn around and see him fucking challenging me with a single eyebrow. 

"Nah, I think I'll get a prison bitch, not be one." I look him up and down. "And it'll be you." I wink at him and lay down on my shitty ass excuse for a bed.

"Excuse you, I'm straight." He huffs, crossing his arms. I laugh.

"We'll see about that." I close my eyes for a bit.

 

* * *

 

Lunch. Fuck lunch. Sure, free food and I'm all about that, but it's totally going to taste like horse ass I can sense it. Also I'm not gonna play that _Mean Girls_ shit and have drama about where I sit, that shit is ridiculous. We're in prison for fucks sake. I get my tray of what I'm guessing is supposed to be spaghetti? More like spaghetto. Ha, that was good I'm saving that. I walk to the first table I look at, which is actually empty, and sit. I turn around to see a poor wandering boy, looking for where to sit. What was his name? John? I hope so. 

"John." I say, trying to be loud enough for the pansy pretty boy to hear me. Gladly, he does and looks hella relieved. He sits down and laughs slightly.

"What kind of food is this? It looks like intestines and shit."

"I think it's spaghetti from the spaghetto." I mentally high-five myself. Good one me. He laughs loudly, making people look at us. Fuck that noise. "Shut up, kid, it really wasn't that funny."

"Well I thought it was." He laughs a little more, nudging me with his shoulder. 

"Dude das gay." I say, nudging him back.

"We've been over this, Dave, I'm like as straight as one man can be. Like straighter than the leaning tower of pizza."

"It's pisa you fuck nut. And the leaning tower of pisa isn't straight."

"Exactly my point, my friend." He giggles a little and to be honest it's kind of cute. 

"So we're friends?" I ask, nudging him again. "I was thinking more prison bitch and his master." 

"Oh yeah you can be my prison bitch."

"You idiot I meant you're my bitch."

"Too late, Dave." He laughs, eating his disgusting spaghetti. I try to say something but I'm interrupted.

"Dave?" I look up and see a girl with whiteish hair and purple eyes. Wait.

"Rose?"

 

* * *

 

 

After a little catching up with Rose, because who knew my half-sister was in prison, I headed to the room. She wouldn't tell me why, so I assume it's bad. It was time to sleep now and I faintly heard sniffling above me. This kid I swear.

"Hey. John. You okay?" I say, turning to lay on my back. I hear sniffling as a reply. I reach to the shelf next to me, getting some tissues. It's going to be a long few years.


	2. Dave piece of shit Strider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo change of plans, I'm gonna make some chapters John's POV because I want to. Also, trollsssssssssssss. >:]

Dave. He was strange. I mean last night he stayed up talking to me, trying to comfort me, until we got yelled at, and now this morning he was slightly avoiding me. He also hasn't told me his story, which I'm actually very curious about. He doesn't seem like a killer, but you never know. Well, he does have the fastest reflexes I've ever seen. Like this morning we got assigned to our dorm things and some dude tried to push him, probably because he looks like a weak, blond white boy, but Dave totally moved out of the way really fast and pushed the dude instead. The guy got kind of shocked. He had weird black hair and looked really angry so when the lady said I was with him, I was pretty scared to say the least. He's not too bad, he just told me - more liked yelled at me- not to talk to him unless talked to first. I tried to figure out his name but he wouldn't let me see his nametag thing and I definitely wasn't going to ask him. Some girl called to me the fifth time I tried to see his nametag. 

"That's Karkles." She said. I turned around and saw a girl with black hair leaning on the wall. Did most of these people have black hair?

"Shut up, Rez." I heard the guy, Karkles apparently, say. "It's Kar _kat_." She grinned. I saw she had weird sunglass things like Dave did. I wonder why.

"I'm Terezi." The girl said, grinning bigger. "I can smell your fear." She laughed.

"Um...Can humans do that?" I said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Most can't, but I'm cool." She kept smiling.

"And blind." Karkat snapped. Oh. That's why she has those red sunglasses. But what about Dave?

"Oh. Well, I'm John." I stuck my hand out. Wait. But she took it anyway, shaking my hand. I was really confused at this point.

"Have fun with Karkles there." She kept smiling as she walked away. I walked out to try to find Dave's room thing.

 

* * *

 

 

I found Dave, he was in the T.V. room talking to some other guy with black hair. God, what is with black hair in this prison. But this guy has a weird mohawk thing. Dave seemed to be telling him something, using a lot of hand gestures, and the guy was confused as hell. I walked up to them. 

"-so now you're stuck in this, man." I heard Dave say. I smiled slightly.

".....uh yeaaaaah I'm gonna gooooo." The guy said, getting up.

"Without even telling me your name? Wow. Such a gentleman." 

"Tavros." He walked away, leaving his seat, which I promptly sat in. Dave literally groaned.

"Oh wow thanks dude." I said, offended. He stood up and walked away like a complete asshole. Fine then if that's how he wants to play. I went to find Rose. It wasn't that hard actually, she was doing yoga in the fitness room. I waited until she was done and then spoke to her. "Hey Rose! I'm John. I didn't get to say much yesterday when you were talking to Dave. How are you?"

"Hello John, I'm fine, yourself?" She replied. There was something about her.

"I'm good. Well, except for an asshole as my dormmate and your brother ignoring me."

"Ah, so that's what you're here for. Here I thought we were going to relive old memories."

"What?"

"Don't you remember?" She paused for a second. "We used to date? Rose Lalonde?" Oh. Shit.

"Oh my god, Rose! Hi I haven't seen you in forever!" 

"Obviously. So, about my brother?"

"You never told me you even had a brother." 

"Yes I did. Remember you sat with us once at school?" Oh wait yeah. Whoa Dave grew up a lot. Definitely hit puberty, considering how nice his face is. Waitno.

"Oh yeah! Holy shit! How'd you two even end up here?"

"I prefer not to say, but I'm almost certain Dave's in here for something involving drugs. After his brother died..."

"Wait his bro died?! No way." She nodded.

"Well I have to leave, I hope to speak to you more?"

"Yeah, of course! Bye!"

 

* * *

 

I found Dave again having dinner. I sat down next to him, though he didn't notice/didn't acknowledge me. He kept talking to this cute girl, also with black hair. She had a high pitch tone and purred her words. Adorable. I tapped Dave on the shoulder but he didn't turn around.

"Can I talk to you?" Annnnnnd no reply. "Well fine. Do you remember going to school in Washington about 10 years ago?" He slightly tensed but continued talking to the girl. "Well if you do, you would remember me. John Egbert?" He sat up from his hunched position he was in before, but didn't reply. "Do you need me to jog your memory? I used to date your sister." He turned to me finally.

"Yes, I remember, now fuck off." He snapped at me, then turned back to the girl, apologizing to _her_.

"Well fine then, asshole, fuck you too." I stood and sat at an empty table, getting yelled at by the guard. Fuck prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I had a lot of problems with this chapter. Please comment though. Also I know these are short but I'm trying and I'm horrible at writing long things.


	3. Let's play with this bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! :3 Also please tell me if you guys want future smut? Because I might do smut? If you want? Comment if so? So yeah I honestly don't know where I'm going with this fic but I'll probably figure it out. Maybe. Ideas in the comments please because I get writers block really easily. :[ Dave's POV this chapter.

So my roommate was hella weird. He first greeted me yesterday all happy-go-lucky. Like, bitch, this is prison. His name is Jake English apparently, which made me laugh. Last night a brother was trying to sleep and he kept talking to me like we were friends, telling me about his adventures and shit. He's been a lot of places, I must admit. This morning he kept talking to me, because seriously he never shuts up. Reminds me a lot of John. 

Breakfast tasted like shit again, but I talked to this girl named Nepeta and her... something, Equius, like yesterday. They seem cool. I mean, not strider level cool, but friend material cool. John ignored me as well, which was good I guess. I had realized he was John motherfucking Egbert from school yesterday morning, and I was not going down that road. Fuck that noise. Rose promptly lectured me about how important it was to have friends in prison but I really doubt that. Plus John is weak as hell, if I were to be friends with someone it would be someone like Equius because he's big and shit, or Karkat because he's a ball of hate that could probably kick your ass. How do I know about Karkat? Someone had to introduce me to the drug dealing business, who better than a current boyfriend. He basically taught me everything I know about drugs and shit like that. He wasn't the worst boyfriend ever, but certainly not the best. We broke up less than a year ago, and considering that failed push from yesterday, he's probably still mad at me. How great. 

He was also not the first boyfriend. I realized I was gay as hell in middle school, and the boy that made me realize that was my sister's boyfriend so that was a huge mess I tend to try to forget. If you can add up the numbers, you'll see why I avoid John. I've been considering fucking with him though, that would be fun. We'll have to see if I feel like it. He's sitting with a girl today. She has weird red sunglasses, so she probably has some eye bullshit like me. He's laughing at some joke she made I'm assuming. She catches my eye and nudges John, pointing to me. Wow, rude. He looks at me, and I smirk in return. Definitely fuck with him. Maybefuckhimontheway. He gets mad at that and turns away. This is gonna be fun. I finish eating soon though, and we get an announcement that we have to walk around outside for like an hour, even though I do that anyway? Whatever. I look to the little shit and he's still talking to the girl. She seems cool too. I haven't yet returned my tray, so when he stands up to put his away, I do too. I walk over as he throws away his garbage away and sets his tray on the top. I lean on the wall next to it like the true player I am. The dork doesn't notice until he turns to walk away from the trash can and bumps into me, and then doesn't realize who it is. 

"Oh, sorry, I-" He stops when he sees my fucking amazing face, I mean I would too. But he frowns. Bitch, are you not impressed? How dare. "Oh." He huffs and tries to walk away. I swear this kid is an idiot what could he have even done to get in here, illegally download music? Seems like something he would do. I put my arm out to stop him.

"Excuse you." I laugh and he looks hella annoyed.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me, asshole?" He tenses up and is probably trying to look threatening. I tsk.

"Why are you in here, anyway, Egderp?" Dave used conversation change!

"Why are you bothering me?" It wasn't very effective. "...and don't call me that." 

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

 "I want to play with you, John." I smirked at him. 

"Sounds gay, think I'll pass." Gotta admit he was right about the gay part. He tried to walk again.

"Why are you in here?" I repeated. This bitch was obviously trying to avoid the hell out of either the question or me in general.

"Why do you care?"

"Egbert." He groaned in frustration and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Fuck off, Strider." He pushed me away and walked outside. Slightly surprised he remembered my name.

  


* * *

 

 I saw Rose outside, she was talking to some girl by the fence. The girl noticed me and told Rose. God damnit, just let me stare at people in peace. Rose waved goodbye to her and walked to me.

"Who was that?" I said, pointing to her.

"My girlfriend. Her name is Kanaya, if you're curious."

"I thought so." I started walking, knowing she would follow behind. "Rose, you never told me-"

"I'm not going to tell you why I'm here. Do you want to go run on the track?" I sigh. God damnit Rose.

"...Fine."

 "So, tell me again, why are you avoiding John?"

"Change of plans, I'm gonna fuck with him. So now he's avoiding me."

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really."

"What are you going to do to him?" That's a good fucking question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because I also realized I was gay as hell in middle school so. Except I realized it from my best friend who's straight as heaven. That sucked. Anywhore, sorry about the lame ending, I just needed to update and couldn't think of how to futhur it at the moment. I honestly don't know how to futher the storyline that much to be honest so unless you want extremely long spaces in between updates, please help? (Seriously though smut or no because I'm considering doing it :])


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternating POVs, starting with Dave's >:] Sorry it took like 2 weeks School started and then I got writers block but it's sunday so I'm gonna do a chapter now as much as possible. The anon Zaq gave me a suggestion and I got an idea so here this is! Thank yoooou~

After walking around for about an hour, most people started walking in. I don't quite understand what happened next, I just walked over to John and all of a sudden I heard loud arguing. I turned around to see Karkat and some guy yelling at each other. It definitely seemed to become violent soon and the guy swung a punch at Karkat, missing but nearly hitting me instead. Well shit. I felt someone grab my arm and I looked to see John grasping it, looking at the fight. Probably terrified. I slightly stepped in front of him to guard him, though he didn't notice. A guard was called but the two kept fighting until they were forcefully split apart and sent to temporary isolation. John's grasp slowly relaxed on my arm, though he still used me as a human shield until we both got inside, where he relaxed and let go. He looked flushed and scared but he didn't say a word to me and walked away. I let him go, but I need to tell him to get used it. That's probably only the start. Poor kid. As I walked to my room type thing, the girl who was with John came up to me.

"Heeeey, you're Dave right? I'm Terezi." She grinned at me. Like non-stop what the fuck. But whatever she seems cool. I like her sunglasses too.

"That's me, what's up?" 

"Well, I want to get to know you, cool kid." 

"Well that's nice but you seem creepy as fuck. But whatever, I guess."

"How do you know our John here." She smirked at me. Hmm.

"What about the dork?" She smiled wider and made a sign to follow her. This is either going to be incredibly bad or... yeah probably just bad.

 

* * *

**JOHN'S POV:**

 

After Karkat got in a fight, I went to the 'game room,' which was full of board games and a old tv. I saw a tall man and a girl, she was sitting down, who I recognized as Dave's friends. Or at least I thought they were his friends. Might as well give them a shot? I walk over to them and tap the girl on the shoulder and she turned around. 

"Hey, I'm John." I smiled at her.

"Oh hi! You're Dave's friend right? I'm Nepurrrta and this is Equius. He's my meowrail." I had no idea what that was or if it was even a thing but okay? And she likes cats? I tried saying hi to Equius and he just tsk'd and said something about a 'low blood?' Are these people schizophrenic? Whatever, don't judge people John. "Do you want to sit?" She said, pulling out a chair next to her.

"Oh, sure. What are you doing?" I saw her fiddling around with something in her hands.

"They said I can't have my claws so they gave me this." She held up a small scratching post thing, about the size of my hand. "It's still no fun without my claws though! Absolutely pawful." She looked sad, but I didn't know how to comfort her. She seemed strong but playful, like she could kill you without batting an eye, but also play fun games with you for hours, laughing. I can't say the same for her... meowrail? Whatever. He just looked big, strong, and quite intimidating. 

"Hey, what do you know about Dave?"

"I know a bit, but I think you would know more!" She giggled.

"I mean like... why is he avoiding me one day then messing with me the next. I'm confused." I pouted a little and she sighed dramatically.

"That seems like something you two should talk out." I groaned and rested my head on the table. God dammit Dave.

 

* * *

**DAVE'S POV:**

 

Terezi and I spent the rest of the day drawing really fucking stupid comics about each other, one she said was borderline pornographic, which I laughed at. She kept calling me cool kid and was hella great overall. We talked about John a little but mostly about ourselves, though not too emotional. She was apparently blind from an accident involving someone she knew a long time ago. I was really confused on how she drew these pictures, but she said she was taught how to see, without seeing. It was complicated but I tried to understand. Once the speakers said to return to our bunks, we said goodbye and she handed me a last comic, but said not to open it until I got to my bunk. She said it wasn't like big but she wanted to see if she could hear me laugh from her bunk. I said okay and walked back. After I read it and laughed my ass off, I noticed Jake staring at me.

"What?" I said, the laughs dying down a little but not gone.

"You look really familiar." He looked a little sad. "Do you have any brothers?" The laughing stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the cat puns. Oh god the Terezi and Dave friendship. So This chapter took awhile but I finished it! Yay! I have no idea when the next chapter will be, maybe next weekend but I wouldn't hold me to that. Comment stuff and yeah :33 (YO I NOTICED A LOT OF TYPOS AND STUFF BUT I'M HONESTLY TOO LAZY AT THE MOMENT SO I'M SORRY I'LL FIX IT SOON!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost Halloween motherfuckers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well spank me and call me daughter, I'm a piece of shit. I'm so sorry about like the month long wait, my computer has like a shit ton of viruses so I don't enjoy joining on it that much. I also fucking suck and am lazy. Plus writer's block because I get that a lot. I'll try to update more I promise, but school is making me want to die and like I said I'm lazy. Enjoy my babies :] (ALSO TO APOLOGIZE HERE'S FLUFF PAHDSHGJSDGJ *hands you chapter 5 and runs away*)
> 
>  
> 
> ( I can't seem to get the end chapter notes for this chapter for some reason? I'll just add it here: Sorry for it being short, I need to update + I kinda don't know how to continue for today. I'll try to write more either tomorrow or this weekend. Thanks for reading!)

**DAVE'S POV**

 

After a very awkward time of explaining to Jake that my brother had died a few years ago, and then him trying to comfort me, I went to sleep. Surprisingly, the next day was the 30th of October, which I completely forgot about because fuck Halloween. I've never really liked Halloween, but at least Bro would do some fun shit like scaring trick-or-treaters with his awesome parkour skills and shit, then eventually teaching me his tricks. Holidays always suck ever since he died. But I'm no scrooge. Well like scrooge for Halloween. You get what I mean. Anyway, Halloween was tomorrow so the prison is trying to set up 'fun' stuff that makes the prisoners forget that they aren't with their families and are actually trapped in a hellhole for years without much love or affection. They have movies every Friday apparently, and lucky for us Halloween is on the perfect day. Prisoners are requesting movies to be played. They're also letting candy-selling vending machines to be turned on that we can buy. There's a small party in the lounge too. I'm probably not going to go.

I walk out of the room, grabbing a jacket they gave us because it's kind of cold and I feel like walking. As I walk through the halls, I look into the area where Karkat's room is, seeing he's still not there. I hope he gets out before tomorrow. He liked Halloween. John was in the room though, reading a book.

"Hey." I say, leaning on the wall. He flinched a little and looked up. He groaned. "Nice zombie impression." I walked inside, sitting on the bed opposite of him.

"Go away." 

"Wow, rude."

"I'm reading, you prick." He held up his book, which looked really boring and long. I leaned over, pushing it down. 

"Hey, do you know when Karkles will get out of SHU?"

"How should I know?" He snapped. I stayed silent for a bit as he read. He suddenly slammed his book down. "Fine, what do you want?"

"It's Halloween tomorrow."

"So?"

"Do you not like Halloween?"

"Do you not know how to leave me alone?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" He stopped. "Like, seriously, what did I do to you?" John looked away.

"I don't know." There was a long, awkward pause. 

"Hey, are you going to the thing in the lounge?"

"The Halloween party? No, it just makes me sad that I can't see trick-or-treaters. It's like they're trying to cover up the fact that we're all alone here."

"Right." I sit down next to him. "Bro used to scare the trick-or-treaters by jumping down from close trees and shit. It was so fun to watch as a kid, and even better when I could do it myself."

"Wait, that was Bro? Dude, the whole town hated him on Halloween!" He laughed at the last bit, pushing me with his shoulder.

"I know! Kids just stopped coming to our house, they wouldn't even come on our block!" I laughed with him, pushing him back harder. He nearly fell off the bed.

"Asshole." He smiled a little at me. "Didn't Rose dress up as a wizard with like cool wands made out of huge knitting needles?"

"Every fucking year. Until she grew out of it and just stayed inside during Halloween with her mom."

"Why do we have to grow out of Halloween. Like, if it was socially acceptable, I would dress up as one of the Ghost-busters to the day I died. Like free candy? Scary things? Me getting to dress up and not be called a nerd? Halloween was great." As he said this, he set his head on my shoulder. He looked genuinely sad. I want to put my arm around him, but he'd probably get mad. 

"Oh that's nice, I come back from fucking SHU to see two douches cuddling in my room. Fucking great." An angry voice comes from the door and I instantly know it's Karkat. John flinches and stands up. I stand too, walking out of the room.

"Nice to see you too, Karkles." I say as I pass him, bumbing shoulders. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN IN NOVEMBER BECAUSE FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A HALLOWEEN CHAPTER HALF-WAY THROUGH NOVEMBER FUCK MY LIFE. I really am sorry I was going to update but I get writers block so quickly and easily it's depressing. :C VIC. VIC YOU AMAZING PERSON ILY <3~ So Vic is this hella sweet person who commented on the fifth chapter with compliments and ideas and stuff. They also asked if John's Dad is alive, so in case they didn't see it: No :C I was thinking he died of cancer or something like that. Anywhore, thank Vic that this chapter is up. Also thank EmmalineHaesel because they were a sweetie and forced me to update so whoop. So here we go~ :] LAST THING: It's in the tags but if you don't know, this AU is slightly based off/inspired by Orange is the New Black. SLIGHTLY. It has the same setting type thing I guess because it's a open prison and stuff. So there might be some parts that are similar (Like a part from this chapter). Just adding that :3

**JOHN'S POV**

 

So today is Halloween. I remember when I was younger, my cousin  Jade would come over and we would trick-or-treat for hours until every single light was turned off. Then we would get home and have a little slumber party that included movies, way too much candy, and Halloween themed batterwitch cake that only Jade would eat. We would watch Ghostbusters first, obviously, then some other classics until my dad forced us to go to sleep. I miss Jade. I miss Dad. 

The Halloween party in the lounge was just depressing, but Rose did introduce me to her girlfriend. I swear those two were a match made in heaven, they're so alike. I'm not jealous, though. The three of us chatted for a bit before I heard my name called over the intercom. I had a visitor? The only person I put on my list to visit was...

I walked into the room where we could see the visitors and saw her immediately. I would run but a guard would probably yell at me. I calmly walked to the table she sat at and she looked up at me.

"John!"

"Jade!" We called each other and she stood up.

"Can I hug you?" She said excitedly, looking at the guards. The guard nodded. Jade always had the strength of a mama tiger, even if she didn't look like it. I could barely breathe by the time the guard told us to stop. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask, sitting down across from her. "I thought you moved to some island!" 

"I did! But remember our tradition? Every Halloween, no exceptions." She was as cheerful as ever, talking with me as if I wasn't in orange clothing of a prison. I missed that about her.

"No exceptions... So what have you been up to? How's Bec?"

"Oh he's great, just a little mad at me for leaving him so I could come here. I've made some new penpal friends though! What about you?"

"Getting in prison apparently..." My answer caused awkward silence between us. Just as I saw Jade about to talk, a guard shouted something like 'Two minutes.' 

"Oh shoot! Already? I'm going to be here for three days, so can I visit you tomorrow?"

"I think so. It was great seeing you again, Jade. I missed you."

"I missed you too, dork." She said as she stood up. I stood with her and we hugged. "I love you, John"

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

Even though it was Halloween, we still had to do jobs. I started my job yesterday and I had to work in electrical thingy ma bobbers. Terezi was also working with me. She helped me get stuff down and soon I understood how to work. It was chilly inside the workshop so I wore my coat. Once the guard called for lunch, we stepped outside, and I put my screwdriver in my pocket, grabbing the paper bag provided for us. We didn't go into the cafeteria because we weren't allowed to leave until work was over, so I sat at a provided picnic table. I felt Terezi sit down next to me.

"I know you took a screwdriver." She said, smiling.

"What?" I was confused. She reached into my pocket and pulled out the screwdriver.

"This. You're not supposed to have it out of the workshop." 

"Oh, I'm not? Shit." I reached for it to take it back, but she moved her hand.

"Now wait a minute. You should hold onto this. Leave your coat out here, leave the screwdriver in your coat, and come get it when work's over."

"Um, are you sure? Couldn't I get in like a LOT of trouble?" 

"No, not if I help you."

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, after a horror movie marathon, I started walking back to my room. Earlier, after she told me to, I gave Terezi the screwdriver. I didn't totally trust her, but I still didn't want to be rude. As I turned the corner to the hallway, I was pushed into the wall.

"You fucking idiot, John." Though it was pretty dark and I couldn't make out his face, I recognized Dave's voice.

"What did I do this time?" 

"The screwdriver." I froze.

"What screwdriver?" 

"Don't you fucking play dumb, Egbert. The fucking screwdriver. The screwdriver that you fucking stole? The screwdriver that all guards are looking for? That fucking screwdriver." Dave seemed really pissed off at me.

"What do you care? Terezi told me to, so go yell at her."

"I did. How the fuck do you think I know? Now I'm going to have to get you out of this fucking mess."

"Who said you have to help me? I don't need your help, Dave."

"I'm going to help whether you want me to or not."

"Fuck you." I spat, turning away and walking down the hall to my room.

"Fuck you!" I heard Dave shout back, stomping away. Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo. Angsty. This was fun to write actually so there you go. Also, there's an end note that keeps showing up? The sorry if this is crap one? Eh whatever. 
> 
> (HEY QUICK THING: I've decided that this is gonna be a pretty long fanfic, like one of those thats like 20-30 chapters. So I might start different fanfics on the side, which probably means even longer pauses between updates D: I'm sorry I get writers block so easily :c Anyway, see you next chapter!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN' SHIT 700+ HITS EXCUSE ME? ALMOST 50 KUDOS? WHAT? Okay that's probably not a lot but it is to me okay D: I'm excited whoop. Vic is such a sweetheart I can't khsfkhsdjghdfjgdf. Thank you VIc baby, I got ideas from your sweet comment <3 This chapter is a lot of dialogue so whoops. Heeeey some backstory/character building though so.

**DAVE'S POV**

 

 

I swear that little shit is going to be the death of me. I've only been here for a few days and he's been a pain in the ass every one of them.

During breakfast, I sat in front to Terezi.

"Hey cool kid, forgive me yet?" I could hear her smirking.

"No. Do you know where John is?" I lifted my head, looking around.

"Nope. They did bunk inspections today, you know. He could be caught up in that."

"Shit, they did? Where was I?" 

"Probably did it without you knowing. Could be doing it right now."

"Hey, what'd you do about the screwdriver when they were checking?" Once I asked that, she winked at me. I suddenly didn't want to touch that screwdriver anymore.

"I can smell your Johnny Boy coming." As I turned around, I saw him walking to the breakfast line. "Barely made it." Once he got his food, he started walking to our table without me having to tell him.

"Hi." He sat next down to Terezi. Was he avoiding eye contact? Is he mad at me? HE's mad at ME? I roll my eyes.

"Now that both of you-" I start.

"Hey fuckers." I hear a tray clang next to me against the steel table, and then someone sat down. What.

"Karkat?"

"Oh really I didn't fucking know."

"Karkat! About time you showed up!" Terezi sounded happy. 

"Did you invited him?" I glared at her.

"You know what, fuck you." Karkat turned to me but I ignored him.

"I told him to come, he can help us!" She defended herself, but I doubted her.

"More like snitch on us. What the fuck, TZ?"

"Fuck off, Dave, I'm trying to help. Or are you going to push me away again?" Ouch.

"Hey hey hey-" John tried to interrupt. Mind your business little boy.

"Okay, fuck you for bringing that up. How are you not over that yet?" I turned to Karkat now.

"It's not something you fucking get over, asshole."

"Guys!" John yelled as Karkat and I fought, standing up. A guard scolded him and he sat back down. "Can we worry about something a little more important?"

"John's right, we need to do something about the..." Terezi lowers her voice. "Screwdriver situation."

"Why the fuck would you make John steal it in the first place?" I said, irritated.

"I was curious! No one has stolen anything while I have been here!" After she finished saying this, a loud voice came on the over-com, saying breakfast was over.

"Hey, Dave, come with me. Terezi can talk with Karkat, alright guys?" John said this as he stood. I shrugged.

 

* * *

 

**JOHN'S POV**

 

I walked back to my bunk with Dave. He seemed quiet, which was definitely weird for him.

"Sorry for yesterday."

"What?" Oh. He was just spacing out.

"Nothing, just apologizing for yesterday. Sorry."

"No problem, kid." He stopped outside the room, waiting for me to step in.

"You know," I start, sitting on my bed. "I'm the same age as you."

"Whatever, you're still a kid." He says that as he ruffles my hair, sitting down next to me. He's really close. Hm. "Dave?"

"Yeah?" I paused.

"...You know, no one said you had to be the hero, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night. You talked about having to save me. No one asked you to do that."

"...So? Can't I help someone?"

"Well yeah but... I don't know, just-"

"John. Are you okay?"

"Why do you put so much pressure on yourself? Even when I first met you, you had to be cool and couldn't show emotion or something. Now you have to be the hero, you have to save me. I don't understand."

"John, don't."

"No really! I don't get it, why-"

"Drop it."

"Dave-"

"Fuck off." He stands up, looking pissed.

"Dave!" I grab his sleeve. He tries to brush me away. "Why?!"

"Because, John." He stops. "I've been nothing but useless my whole life. I never helped anyone, I never gave money to the poor old guy sitting on the corner, I just sat there."

"Dave you-"

"I'm tired of being insignificant, okay? I couldn't even help my fucking brother when he-" He chokes up a bit. 'I just-" I stop him, moving my hand that was still on his sleeve around his neck and hugging him. He stands stiff for a second before he realizes and relaxes. I slip my other arm around his neck too, holding him tightly. His arms slide loosely around my waist and we stay there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Fluff. Sadness. It made me sad writing this okay. D: Hopefully it made you feel too, that was the point <3 Thanks for reading my lovelies! (also sorry if you had trouble getting this/seeing this in the tags. I had some publishing problems but it should work now :D)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY??????? WHAT??????  
> I feel like this chapter is really shitty. :c I'm sorry. I tried really hard to make it good but my writing just sucks. Thank you Vic for always motivating me, (Also sorry if you guys get tired of hearing about them, they're just great okay <3) because I probably wouldn't be done with this chapter or the last or the one before that without them. So thank you <3 Ily bby :D Also I almost fucked up this chapter but I noticed it so don't worry.
> 
> HEY IMPORTANT THINGY I GUESS: So if you didn't see it at the end of chapter 5's notes, I'm going to make this fic like really long. You know those ones that are like 20-30 chapters long? Yeah that. Anywhore, enjoy!

**JOHN'S POV**

 

Dave soon fell asleep after I had laid him down, his head in my chest. As I rested my head on his, I noticed his sunglasses. As I started to pull them off, I heard a shout.

"Hey!" When I looked up, I saw Karkat. 

"Hey, be quiet!" I whispered. "I thought you were a guard for a second."

"Why the fuck are you taking off his shades?" Karkat lowered his voice a little, coming closer.

"Well, I figured he didn't want to sleep with sunglasses on!" 

"Put them back."

"What, why?"

"John, you stupid motherfucker, just-"

"Hey, can you two shut the fuck up?" Karkat and I stop, looking to Dave. He's barely opening his eyes. "Why are you yelling at each other?" He looks up, into my eyes. In the lights I can see...

_Red._

Dave looks at me questioningly for a few seconds before noticing, then he covers his eyes and sits up. He holds out his other hand. "Shades." I pause for a second, so he demands more aggressively. "Shades, John." I put the into his hand. Two beeps sound in the air. "Fuck." He mumbles, throwing his sunglasses back on and standing up.

"Dave, wait."

"John, bunk inspection in 5 minutes, I have to go."

"But-"

"We'll talk later." With that, he walks out, glancing at Karkat.

A few minutes later, when Karkat and I are standing outside our bunk while they check it, I turn to him. He's facing straight forward. "Karkat? No response. "Karkat?" I whisper louder.

"What the fuck is it now?"

"What happened between you and Dave?"

"How about none of your fucking business happened."

"Did you two used to date?"

"John, go fuck yourself."

"So you did?" He had no response to that one. "What happened? I mean, I heard you talking earlier about him pushing you away, but-"

"Mind your own fucking business before I shut you the fuck up myself." Once he said that, I stopped pushing it. When the guard said we could go back inside, he walked away. I walk to Dave's bunk. Some guy is in there, but not Dave.

"Excuse me, do you know where Dave went?" The man looked up. 

"Oh hi there! I'm sorry, what did you say?" He had an English accent. Hey cool.

"I was looking for Dave, do you know where he went?"

"Well, he took his coat with him this morning, so I imagine somewhere outside."

"Okay, thank you..."

"Jake."

"I'm John. Thank you, Jake!" I smile and step out. I walk outside without my coat. As the cool breeze hits me hard, but I look around. I see Dave talking with Rose. She glances at me and nods for me to come over.

"Hi, John."

"Hey Rose." I smile at her, then turn to Dave. I hear her walk away. "Hey."

"Sup."

"Three things I want to talk about-"

"If it's about my eyes, no. Let's not."

"Okay, then two things."

"Fine, what?"

"What happened with Karkat? He wouldn't tell me."

"If you think I'm going to, you're kidding yourself."

"Why did you push him away?"

"Don't talk about shit you know nothing about." He was angry now. "You have no idea what fucking happened."

"Then tell me!"

"Why? Why do you want to know so much about me, just leave me alone." He started walking away from me again.

"No! I refuse to give up on you!" I grab his arm, pulling him back. He stops struggling, but still looks mad. "...Can I talk to you about your brother?"

"Depends, what about him?"

"Well," I lean against the fence, deciding on how to word it. "Earlier you said something about not being able to save him."

"Yeah, no, not doing this right now." He walks.

"Well when!" He continues walking. I don't stop him.

 

* * *

**DAVE'S POV**

 

That fucker needs to mind his own business. While glowering, I end up in the game room. I sit down and look around. I see the guy from my second day here, Tavros, talking to some girl. She's wearing glasses, with one eye blacked out. There's little dots on the blackened out lens. I turn away, looking at someone else. I see another guy with glasses. He was the guy Karkat fought before. While he talks to the girl with curly hair next to him, I hear a lisp. I turn away again, looking at the people by the wall, using the phones. One guy who's back is to me has black hair, but with a purple streak up the middle. He sounds like he stutters. He's seems to be talking to a girlfriend? But she must be breaking up with him. Sorry man. As I look over the room, Terezi sneaks up behind me, sitting down.

"Hey cool kid."

"Sup, TZ."

"Dave, you need to settle the fights between you and Karkat. And you and John! We need to figure out what to do about this, and we can't if you all hate each other!"

"Okay, mom." She laughs at this.

"Want to go draw some borderline pornographic comics?"

"Hell yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I love Dave and Terezi's friendship. And I love the angst between Dave and Karkat. And the cUTENESS BETWEEN JOHN AND DAAAAAVE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. IDK WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA BE BUT YEAH YOU'RE WELCOME FOR TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY. BYE BYE <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shit I'm so sorry this took so long. I guess I went on a short depression-induced hiatus. I finally got the idea/motivation for this chapter at 1 am on a school night so whoops. I've had a really bad few weeks and it has just been horrible. I've been wanting to update this but I just haven't had motivation. Anywhore, Vic (my bby yes you're perfect thank you as always) asked if they could draw fanart of the Dave and Terezi friendship. Incase they didn't see it, yessssssssss pleeeeeeease.  
> A lot of alternating POV's in this chapter.
> 
> I doubt any one else would want to draw fanart as well, but if you ever want to send me fanart of this then you can post it on tumblr on the tag BAIGLIH or CaliPaliAo3. You can ask me questions/send me prompts at my tumblr feelsandbooksandshit.
> 
>  
> 
> [TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE]  
> I really didn't like writing this part but yeah :/

**DAVE'S POV**

 

I headed to the showers a few hours after hanging out with Terezi.  The shower room was pretty dim. Rot and fungi grew in each crevice and it smelled like a high school locker room except more sweat and less axe body spray. The whole room was pretty empty and quiet aside from a single shower running and some faint noises. I passed it up to just being a creepy guy jacking off and walked to the farthest one from there. It was 8 now, which meant lights out in about an hour or so. As I was almost finished in the rotting shower stall, I heard a desperate but strangled cry.

"Help!" They called. Oh fuck.

_ John. _

 

 

* * *

 

**JOHN'S POV**

 

It was 7:45. This is one of the few times when the showers aren't extremely crowded with weirdos. In fact, only two people were in there. I stepped into a shower as a heard a shower head turn off. I shrugged and started washing up until I felt a draft on my back. I turned my head to see a man not much taller than me staring me down. I backed into the wall.

"Hey, uh, do you mind?" I said, laughing nervously. I felt fear creeping up in my stomach, making me feel nauseous. The man just huffed and stepped towards me. 

I remember being pulled, more like yanked, down onto the fungus covered tiles of the shower and held there. I think I remember crying as the man stuffed a towel into my mouth. I was scared.

I was scared.

_I was terrified._

 

* * *

**DAVE'S POV**

 

I dashed out of the shower, tying a towel around my waist as I ran to the only filled stall. I didn't give a damn if anyone saw my eyes right now, John is too fucking important. A hairy but lackey man crouched over someone, shushing them with one hand. He... he was definitely violating the other person with the other...

_Fuck fuck fuck. What should I do. Fuck._

My mind set into panic mode. My brother told years ago where if he was ever in an emergency, he went into self-defense panic mode. I guess I picked up on that because suddenly the man was unconscious on the ground. I looked up.

_Blue._

It was John alright. A crying, shaking, disheveled version of him with tousled hair and wide eyes, but it was him. I rushed to him, covering his body with the towel I pulled out of his mouth. I helped him stand and held him up as he dressed himself - I dressed myself after. He'd stopped crying now. I started walking him to his room before he stopped me.

"Wait, where are we going?" John asked, his voice sounding hollow.

"To your room?" I responded. I tried to look into his eyes, but the dim lights and my shaded eyes made it hard to see anything. 

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to go there."

"Where do you want to go? I figured you'd want to sleep or something after..." John flinched slightly.

"No. I don't want to sleep. Let's just go somewhere else. Anywhere." He replied. I nodded. 

 

* * *

 

 

We walked to the doors that lead outside. They were locked, of course, and we knew if anyone tried to open them an alarm would go off. John slid down the wall, looking defeated in the moonlight outside. I sat next to him, resting my head on the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. I'm worried about him. The happy-go-lucky boy and his grin was... broken. His innocence shattered by the man in the showers.

"Would you want to talk about almost being raped, Strider?" His voice was cold. It felt so out of character for him. "You know, the only other time I've felt this helpless was when I accidentally killed my fucking dad." John clenched and unclenched his fists before resting his head against my shoulder as I sat there, shocked. "Is that what you finally wanted to know? My story? Why I'm here? I committed manslaughter, Dave. My dad is dead-" His voice cracked and he took a breath. "My dad is dead... because of me. Are you happy now?" I felt like I should be happy. The mystery question in the back of my mind was answered. But... John. This poor fucking kid. 

"John..." I breathed out. "How?"

"How'd your brother die?" John retorted, avoiding the question.

"What?"

"You apparently 'couldn't save him.' So what happened?"

"...John."

"Yes?" John wasn't going to stand down. I sighed.

"...A few years ago, Bro got into trouble with this guy, I think his name was Jack or something. Whatever Bro did, it must've been pretty bad. One night when I was sleeping, Jack came after  _me._ My brother... he died defending me. I was a useless 14 year old, I couldn't even do anything. I didn't even wake up until morning. And... I saw." I stopped for a second. I felt John's hand rest on my arm. "There was just a sword, one of Bro's probably, in his chest. There was so much blood. I had to be moved out of state to make sure Jack didn't find me, but it just haunts me that maybe if I woke up I could've done something." I finished talking, sighing deeply. John's fingers traced up and down my arm.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. What are you saying sorry for?"

"Because I made you remember."

"I remember everyday, friend." I laughed, but it was hollow and humorless. John lifted his head up from my shoulder. He looked at me for a bit before reaching for me. I felt my shades sliding off my face, but I didn't really care. I saw John's eyes widen a little before he just sighed. I half-smiled. I felt John's hand rest on my cheek before he got closer. His lips softly touched mine as I closed my eyes. I returned the kiss, gently and slowly. My hand rested on his free one, my thumb rubbing gentle circles. When we pulled away, John left his forehead on mine. And we talked until we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter put me through a lot of emotions tbh but yaY THEY FINALLY KISSED WHOOPS AW MY BABIES.  
> Angstyness and the cuteness D:D I can't tell what I'm feeling.  
> I swear I won't take as long with the next update D:  
> Comments are appreciated! (They make me die and squeal and just yes please <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment helpful things :D Also sorry if it's shit, it probably is.


End file.
